memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Clearing Typhuss
(Earth, Starfleet Command, Admiral Janeway's office) Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira are in Janeway's office looking over the evidence on Typhuss. Typhuss these charges are unbelievable Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Admiral Kira. And the camera footage of you shooting the camera after you killed the two SI agents Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss and John. My phaser at the crime scene is not enough evidence and Admiral Landy is not a good investigator like I am, I'm a SCIS officer says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. I sent Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Y'Cari to the area to get more information before anything happens John says as he looks at Admiral Janeway and Admiral Kira. Typhuss puts on the mimetic thought processor on his forehead and then puts on the mimetic imaging device. Then Typhuss looks like Admiral Janeway. I didn't do it, Admiral Janeway says Typhuss in Janeway's voice. Ok that's creepy John says as he looks at the Admiral. Typhuss takes off the mimetic thought processor and the mimetic imaging device. This is how the killer made it look like I did it by looking like me says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. (Outside the alley) Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Y'Cari are scanning the area with their tricorders. So Commander why are you down here and not repairing the Kingston? Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she's scanning the area. Tucker turns to her. I've been spending time with my girlfriend Tarrin Veal we had dinner and saw a movie it was nice she left an hour ago to head to the Klingon border to take charge of the Federation/Klingon task force there, wait a minute I'm picking something up Commander Tucker says as he bends down and looks a blood stain. We should take it to Doctor Murphy she'll get a DNA of the person that's framing the Admiral Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she picks up the piece with the blood stain on it. (Outside Starfleet Headquarters) Typhuss is looking at the Academy photos from his class when John Tyson walks over to him. Hey buddy John says as he walks next to him. Hi says Typhuss as he looks at John. The class of 2360 John says as he looks at the photo. No, the class of 2354 says Typhuss as he looks at John. Ah, there's you and Captain Martin John says as he points to the pictures of both John Martin and Typhuss James Halliwell. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at John. You guys look so young John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, then I met Sam Carter, we dated for two months then I proposed to her and then we got married, a few months later Sam and I were assigned to the USS Zeus and a few months later I was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade says Typhuss as he looks at John and shows John a picture of Samantha Carter in 2354. And what a wedding that was John Martin says as both Typhuss and John Tyson turn to see the commanding officer of the flagship of the Federation and Home fleets. Captain Martin, good to see you says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. Well, I was on the other side of the Terran system training the ships in the fleet to withstand the heat from our sun we were out of communications range Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Kira and Captain Tyson. That doesn't sound fun says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. Not really Captain Martin says to Typhuss. I have to be going says Typhuss as he heads back to his office. Sure see you later buddy Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. (Admiralty Board) Typhuss is awaiting the decisions of the board if they want to charge him with the murders and strip him of his rank. After consulting my comrades on the matter at hand we have no choice but to place you Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira guilty on all charges and stripped of your Admiral rank until he's worthy of the rank Admiral Martin says as he looks at Typhuss standing at the stand. I didn't do it, after all I have done for the Federation, I saved Earth from the Xindi in 2384 and fought the Der'kal and this is how you repay me says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Martin. WAIT HOLD IT RIGHT NOW Captain Tyson says as he and Admiral Mansfield are bringing Lex down the stairs. What is the meaning of this Admiral Nechayev says as she looks at both Captain Tyson and Admiral Mansfield. We have new edvince this man framed Typhuss and he used these devices they're the same ones that an alien race used to establish a foothold at the SGC in 2362 during the war with the Goa'uld Captain Tyson says as he hands the two devices to his father Admiral Tyson. Oliver Tyson and the other Admirals think about the new information. With this new information we drop all charges against Admiral Kira, court adjourned says Admiral Tyson. Kira hugs her husband as Typhuss shakes John Tyson's hand and hugs Olivia Mansfield. We tried to catch Tate as well but she crippled us with an EMP blast and by the time we got back online she was gone I'm sorry buddy John says as he is disappointed by his failure to catch Tate as well. Miranda is hard to capture, I know says Typhuss as he looks at John.